


Gala

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony Stark, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Insecure Tony, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Thor (Marvel), dripping, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Really, Tony should have just worn underwear to the gala.





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> For Estalia and IceDragon5683

Tony honestly couldn’t remember what the gala was for. If he had been kidnapped (or really just threatened in general) and his life and the lives of all the baby animals of the world depended on it, he would not have been able to say why the gala was being held. It wasn’t because he was uninterested – though he couldn’t have cared less if he tried – it was just because the only gala he really cared about was the Zoo Safari Gala where he got to explore the zoo after hours, get behind the scenes tours from the keepers (who adored the animals in their care and Tony knew how they felt because he had bots of his own), and drinks. 

So no, he didn’t know why he was there but he was sure it was for a good cause, even if that good cause was simply so he could see his demi-god all dressed up.

“You look entrancing,” whispered Thor in his ear as they stood on the edge of the massive ballroom. “If we weren’t in public I would take you right here.”

“If you didn’t think I’d get arrested for public indecency you would take me right here,” laughed Tony, smiling up at Thor.

Thor loved the way Tony’s eyes sparkled with humor. His quick wit was one of Thor’s favorite things about him. Tony could talk circles around so many and his humor was so fast that most missed the vast majority of it.

Thor took Tony’s hand and led him from the room. As always, Tony eagerly followed, happy to escape the cluster of people who just stared at him all night but were too afraid to approach. Thor found them an unlocked storeroom and tugged the smaller man inside before barring the door closed with his hammer.

“You’re just too perfect,” sighed Thor, reaching forward and kissing Tony’s neck. “I couldn’t wait to get home to fuck you.”

“The gala isn’t even half over,” whined Tony, though he tilted his head to give Thor better access. “We can’t just leave after this.”

“As long as I have you now. It shall have to tide me over until this celebration is at it’s end.”

Somehow, Thor had managed to undo Tony’s belt and pants and were shoving them off the genius. Tony stepped out of the garment and was grateful when Thor folded and set the material out of the way – he would have to wear them again soon. Thor did the same with Tony’s jacket, though he let the shirt remain. Tony hadn’t bothered wearing underwear – he enjoyed the daring freedom. Thor, for his part, merely undid his zipper and belt and fished out his already hard dick. The power play was not lost on Tony – he shivered as he realized his state of undress compared to Thor’s.

Thor bent down and began ravishing Tony’s mouth, his tongue plundering in the depths while his fingers – lubed up because he was always prepared to fuck his genius – began to open Tony’s willing body. It wasn’t much work – they had fucked before dinner – but Thor loved Tony too much to risk hurting him by under preparing his body. Sex was supposed to be enjoyable, even quick fucks in supply closets.

“Mmm, Thor,” sighed Tony softly, moaning when Thor had four fingers moving smoothly in and out of his ass. “We should just stay here all night.”

“There are many objects in here that I could shove into your delectable hole,” said Thor in way of agreement. “But for now we shall both have to suffice with a fuck and then get back to the public.”

Tony moaned as Thor spun him around and slid his enormous penis into his ass in one quick move. Thor began pounding into Tony while the genius bent over, resting his arms on a shelf for a better angle.

“Fuck, right there,” moaned Tony, pushing his ass back into the movement. “Yes! Thor!”

Thor only grunted in response, coming quickly and stilling, allowing his fluid to fill Tony up. When he was finished, Thor remained inside Tony, reaching over the genius for the abandoned pants and slipping them on the still panting and hard mortal. When the pants reached Tony’s ass, Thor slid out and quickly did the pants up.

“Thor,” groaned Tony, trying to clench his ass to keep the copious amounts of cum inside his body. “Please, I want to cum!”

“Later,” said Thor, leaning over with a wicked grin and kissing Tony’s cheek. “If you’re my good little boy, I’ll let you cum when we leave the gala.”

Thor pulled Tony into a standing position after he had tucked his own – now flaccid – cock away. Tony whimpered as he had to clench harder but even then his hole was so loose that he felt a few drops of cum trickle out of his ass and into his pants.

“You could have at least let me clean up,” hissed Tony, frustrated and turned on in equal parts while Thor merely chuckled and walked them back to the gala. “What if my pants get wet?”

“Then I suppose everyone will know what a slut you are for me,” replied Thor in a wicked whisper as the music and sounds of the gala assaulted them upon reentry. “Best keep that slutty hole of yours shut for the next hour or so.”

Then Thor wandered off in search of food, leaving Tony to instantly get surrounded by people who wanted to hold long conversations about boring subjects. They might not have been boring subjects but with cum dribbling out of his ass every few minutes, they could have been talking about Iron Man and Tony still would have found then unimportant.

When Tony was swept onto the dance floor by a potential business partner an hour and a half later, Tony swore he was going to kill Thor. He was going to murder his lover very dead. Another two spins had Tony losing the battle of closing his hole and cum gushed out, traveling down his thighs and would surely be staining his pants shortly. He just hoped that the black of his pants was enough to hide the ever growing wet stain. When the song ended, Thor was magically there to sweep Tony up for the next dance.

“I hate you so much,” murmured Tony as he felt the seed cooling on his thighs. “My pants are ruined.”

“You’re so beautiful,” teased Thor, being sure to lift Tony in the air so the genius would leak even more. “Your face is flushed. I think it is time that we make our way home. You deserve a reward for being so good tonight.”

As embarrassed as he was, Tony couldn’t help preening ever so slightly at the praise. Thor danced him out of the hall and all the way to the car.

Inside the vehicle, Thor wasted no time in pulling Tony onto his lap so the genius was straddling one of his thick thighs. They started making out heavily, Thor using his tongue to claim every inch of Tony’s mouth and Tony burying his hands in Thor’s luscious locks.

“Such a good little boy,” praised Thor between kisses. “So needy. So desperate, humping my leg like an eager puppy.”

Tony was humiliated to find that he was indeed humping blindly against Thor’s thigh but he was frantic to cum after being teased for so long – Thor usually made it his mission to make Tony cum as much as possible, not make hi wait. And as humiliating as it was, it was also turning the genius on even more. Grinding his confined dick on Thor's muscled leg was driving him mad but he couldn't - didn't want to - stop.

“Good little bitch,” praised Thor, somehow making that word sound like ‘princess’. “Keep humping my leg until you cum. Go on, I know how anxious you must be since daddy made you wait all evening. Show me what a good boy you are and cum!”

Tony whined in the back of his throat, frantically shoving his clothed crotch onto Thor’s equally clothed leg, rubbing the cum on his thighs into his pants but no longer caring. Within minutes he was spilling into his already ruined pants, moaning whining similarly to the dog Thor had compared him to as he did.

“Good boy,” praised Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> .....so this one may have a second chapter. And by may, I mean I have almost a page written of the next chapter but might just make that it's own thing. We shall see.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
